


Team DUSC

by AFL



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFL/pseuds/AFL
Summary: A story of a group of Criminals vs Ozpin and his forces.Is it Evil vs Goodor it it Dreams vs Lies and CorruptionI wonder if its true Villains can be Heroand Hero's can be VillainWell its always the victor who writes the history books.But this time who will Win(Warning Very Dark and Very Offensive)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction to our Characters

This group story starts with someone accusation and betrayal.  
Lets see whats in story for our unlikely bunch of characters who are some the worst people in the world.  
Has in absolute jerks lets round it out shall we.  
   
**NAME**  
  
Full name: Damien Odell  
  
Nickname(s) or Alias: Dusk, Butcher of Shade (Gang Lord of the West)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Species: Human  
  
Age: 23  
  
Birthday: 4/24  
  
Sexuality: Gay  
  
Country: Vacuo  
  
Town of birth: Tuff  
  
Currently lives: Unknown  
  
Relationship Status: Unknown   
  
**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE**  
  
Height: 6 Feet and 2 Inches  
  
Weight: 170 Pounds  
  
Figure/build: Slim   
  
Hair color: Blonde  
  
Hairstyle: Long and crazed with bangs covering one of his eyes  
  
Facial Hairstyle: Shaves all the time  
  
Eye color: Green  
  
Tattoos: One of his team name on his Forearm  
  
Piercings: One gold piercing in his left ear  
  
Scars/distinguishing marks: Under his bang on the left is a scarred up face from a gun shot so he completely blind in that eye has suffers from some mental issue from it.  
  
Preferred style of clothing: Casual he wears bagging clothing non casual for business and battle the one below.  
   
Frequently worn jewelry/accessories:   
  


  
**HEALTH**  
  
Addictions: To painkillers from all the phantom pain he feels in his face  
  
Allergies: Grass(make his skin itchy)  
  
Any physical ailments/illnesses/disabilities: Narcolepsy and Vertigo  
  
Any medication regularly taken: Take injects and pills 2 twice a day  
  
**PERSONALITY**  
  
Personality: He is a cold truthfully person who say things how he sees it and isn't a fan of others if he isn't close to them he could care less if they died or live. To his team, savior and family he is protective and genuinely loves them and makes sure they are all happy and doesn't care how he does so. The only underlining thing about him his sexism beside Serena, his mom and his Savior he genuinely hates woman and when fighting them he takes joy beating them slowly and once he become bored he crushes their skull with his weapons.   
  
Likes: Crafting, cooking, and playing card games with UNO.  
  
Dislikes: Women, Ozpin and his forms, and Atlas  
  
Fears/phobias: He fears height from his Vertigo   
  
Favorite color: Royal Purple  
  
Hobbies: Cooking meals and cards games.  
  
Taste in music: Rock and Metal   
  
SKILLS  
  
Talents/skills: He is a skilled fighter even though he doesn't have a typical semblance (shall be explained but he is like Roman where he has none)  
  
Vehicles he can operate: He can drive most vehicles but has been banned from doing so by Uno, Serena, and Chaz for the countless accident his driving has caused(note he passes out driving sometimes)  
  
**EATING HABITS**  
  
Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore (Vegetarian): Omnivore  
  
Favorite food(s): Beef Wellington  
  
Favorite drink(s): Tonic and Gin  
  
Disliked food(s): Peach  
  
Disliked drink(s): Bloody Mary

 **COMBAT**  
  
Peaceful or aggressive attitude: He is a very aggressive fighter but mainly uses traps and tools to help him with his lack of Semblance helping him.  
  
Fighting skills/techniques: Sword and Sickle user using footwork and handsmanship to control the flow of a fight.  
  
Special skills: Using technology and weapons he carries to lay traps out hand they fight.  
  
Semblance: He technically does have one what happen is his original Semblance was the ability to put elements like Snow, Water, and Fire, Etc. into weapons or objects.   
What happened is his adoptive brother UNO has a mutated Semblance who mutated power fused his semblance and their mother's into a rock(his mother is the ability to store aura and semblances into a object) this rock can only be used by the Damien and his mom. With this rock he uses it to store elements into core that a friend of Serena uses to build weapons around. This allows him to have cores that can use different elements for weapons and sometimes be used has bombs if he breaks on open and throws it.   
  
Weapon of choice (if any): A sword that has a core holding in the hilt giving the weapons that core's power.

 

  
  
2x Sickles with the same core technology

  
Weaknesses in combat: If someone is moving too fast for him it can trigger his Vertigo  
  
Strengths in combat: His intelligence and foot work allow him to control the flow of battle.  
  
FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES  
  
**Parents names:**  
  
Are parents alive or dead: His parents are dead  
  
Siblings: His adoptive brother UNO  
  
Best Friend: Serena   
  
Other Important Friends: Chaz  
  
Pets: Some fishes  
  
Enemies: Atlas and Ozpin's Organization has they are criminals but as well the Hunters School screwed him and his friends life up.  
  
**BACKSTORY**  
  
Childhood (newborn - age 10): Damien grew up in a small farming village with his retired Hunter family. His life was simple and relaxed growing up with his powerful quirk and that changed when a young boy with a shaven head crawled to the house door and cried for food he was only 3 years younger than himself since the boy didn't have a name and a black one on his back they adopted him and named him Uno and the two boys became very close and often got into fights with other boys who were making fun of them. They crew up happily until they were old enough and went to Shade Academy, with their other friends Serena and Chaz two other kids who parents knew each other, to become hunters.   
  
More will be added to the story)  
  
-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v  
  
**NAME**  
  
Full name: UNO Odell  
  
Nickname(s) or Alias: Umbrella Gunsliger (Gang Lord of the South)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Species: Human  
  
Age: 20  
  
Birthday: 10/29  
  
Sexuality: Straight  
  
Country: Vacuo  
  
Town of birth: Mantle  
  
Currently lives: Unknown  
  
Relationship Status: Unknown   
  
**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE**  
  
Height: 5 Feet and 8 Inches  
  
Weight: 140 Pounds  
  
Figure/build: Petite   
  
Hair color: White  
  
Hairstyle: Medium and well kept  
  
Facial Hairstyle: Shaves all the time  
  
Eye color: Pale Blue  
  
Tattoos: The number One on his neck  
  
Piercings: One on his right ear  
  
Scars/distinguishing marks: A bunch of scars on his back.  
  
Preferred style of clothing: Simple and childish in battle he wears whats below.  
   
  


**HEALTH**  
  
Addictions: None  
  
Allergies: Peanuts  
  
**PERSONALITY**  
  
Personality: Uno is an asshole that simple he is a prankster who genuinely enjoys torturing Fanus has he hates them all with a burning passion for the death of his adoptive parents. To his team and his subordinate he is much nicer an is the jokester of many mission. He is very childish when it comes to normal things like eating and drinking since his past he is kinda slow to plans and needs his brother to help him understand. He isn't stupid he just goes numb staying still to long. He has been infamously known to use fanus appendage and turn them into foot and feeds them to the homeless fanus has a sick way to punish them.  
  
Likes: Writing Jokes, cooking, and playing card games with Damien.  
  
Dislikes: Fanus, Ozpin and his forms, and Atlas, and failure of missions.  
  
Fears/phobias: Needles   
  
Favorite color: Royal White  
  
Hobbies: Sharpshooting and torturing Fanus  
  
Taste in music: Pop and Nursery Rhymes.   
  
SKILLS  
  
Talents/skills: He is a skilled fighter even though he doesn't have a typical semblance  
  
**EATING HABITS**  
  
Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore (Vegetarian): Omnivore  
  
Favorite food(s): Salmon Burger  
  
Favorite drink(s): Milk of the Poppy and Cola  
  
Disliked food(s): Vegetables   
  
Disliked drink(s): Pomegranate

 **COMBAT**  
  
Peaceful or aggressive attitude: He is a very aggressive fighter he uses his speed and lightness to move and weave between opponents.

Fighting skills/techniques: Uses kicks and flips to block and fire his umbrella gun.  
  
Special skills: He is able to use his umbrella to float.  
  
Semblance: He has a very odd semblance he calls it "The Power of One" which allows him to increase and decrease the amount of a object by one(A decently size sphere arounds him and if it is in this zone he can increase or decrease the amount of of objects such has having a knife in hand he can create more or if someone shoots a large amount of bullet at him the moment it hits the sphere he can make them all vanish until there is one)  
His mutated power from being experimented on lets him use an ability called "Becoming of One" it allows him to fuse things he has only used it twice since the last time it accord is when his adoptive father died and is the reason Damien has no Semblance.  
  
Weapon of choice (if any): A gun umbrella and a knife.

  
Weaknesses in combat: He arm strength is very weak and is a glass cannon.   
  
Strengths in combat: His speed and range allows him to get the shots he wants and escape.  
  
FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES  
  
**Parents names:**  
  
Are parents alive or dead: His parents are dead   
  
Siblings: His adoptive brother Damien  
  
Best Friend: Damien   
  
Other Important Friends: Chaz and Serena  
  
Enemies: Atlas and Ozpin's Organization has they are criminals but as well the Hunters School screwed him and his friends life up. Menagerie and the White Fang.  
  
**BACKSTORY**  
  
Childhood (newborn - age 10): He was born in Atlas in a Schnee testing unit to train Superhumans and he was a defect in the fact he wasn't the correct body shape and was thrown into the mining camps to work this was just a way to use him at all since he was useless. Any time he got money both Fanus and Atlas would take it from him and Fanus would attack him all the time when he had food. During a certain point he snaps and fused a human skull with a rock and was taken to a prison in the middle of the ocean since they were terrified by his powers. The plane that he was taken on crashed into the ocean and the boy almost dead and with a shaven head crawled from the beach to the nearest door and cried for help and food broken when he was saved from the brink of death the family found out he didn't have a name and a black one on his back so they adopted him and named him Uno and the son of the family and Uno became close and loving brothers and often got into fights with other boys who were making fun of them. They crew up happily until they were old enough and went to Shade Academy, with their other friends Serena and Chaz two other kids who parents knew each other, to become hunters.   
  
More will be added to the story)  
  
-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v

 **NAME**  
  
Full name: Serena   
  
Nickname(s) or Alias: Goddess of Hammer(Gang Lady of the East)   
  
Gender: Female

Species: Ox Fanus  
  
Age: 24  
  
Birthday: 12/01  
  
Sexuality: Straight  
  
Country: Vacuo  
  
Town of birth: Tuff

Currently lives: Unknown

Relationship Status: Unknown 

  
**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE**  
  
Height: 7 Feet and 7 Inches  
  
Weight: 270 Pounds  
  
Figure/build: Muscular   
  
Hair color: Blonde  
  
Hairstyle: Short and well kept  
  
Facial Hairstyle: None

Eye colour: Gold  
  
Tattoos: None  
  
Piercings: None  
  
Scars/distinguishing marks: None  
  
Preferred style of clothing: Workout clothing and clothing that allows her to show skin has she loves the feeling of air on her body. Combat wise is below.  
  
 

She has Ox Horns

**HEALTH**  
  
Allergies: Soy  
  
Any medication regularly taken: Take meds for sleep  
  
**PERSONALITY**  
  
Personality: She has a motherly aura and she is surprisingly kind to others has that what she loves doing but in combat she is a sadist has inflicting pain to others mainly hunters/hunterss

Likes: Training. children has she wants to have an orphanage and beating up Uno.  
  
Dislikes: Hunters and Huntresses, Ozpin and his forms, and Atlas  
  
Fears/phobias: She is afraid of Ozpin has she views him has the devil and has nightmares about him.  
  
Favorite color: Royal Olive  
  
Hobbies: Cooking meals and cards games.  
  
Taste in music: Classical

  
SKILLS  
  
Talents/skills: She is a skilled fighter who mainly uses brawler style attacks.  
  
Vehicles he can operate: She can drive most vehicles and usual does.

  
**EATING HABITS**  
  
Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore (Vegetarian): Vegetarian  
  
Favorite food(s): Cabbage Fritters  
  
Favorite drink(s): Coffee  
  
Disliked food(s): Any form of beef  
  
Disliked drink(s): Booze

 **COMBAT**  
  
Peaceful or aggressive attitude: She is a very aggressive fighter using her superior strength.   
  
Fighting skills/techniques: She uses her strikes and grapples to slowly destroy the defense and aura of her opponent  
  
Special skills: Using her dust in tandem with her weapon to control the battle field.  
  
Semblance: Barrier is her semblance it allows her to create a purplish-pink barrier where it is incredibly powerful but there is a limit has the longer its out the weaker it becomes but she can deactivate it when ever she wants after a 3 second period. Her mutated semblance allows her to form it on certain parts  
  
Weapon of choice (if any): A two handed Battle war hammer that can become a shock lance with gravity dust crystal in the hilt.(the point is actually a hammer)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Weaknesses in combat: Her agility isn't the best and she usual dedicate a lot of power into an attack making it difficult for her to react to a counter attack.  
  
Strengths in combat: Her strength is able to break though most defense and is capable of breaking bones and aura with a few strikes.  
  
FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES  
  
**Parents names:**  
  
Are parents alive or dead: Her father is dead  
  
Best Friend: Damien   
  
Other Important Friends: Chaz and Uno  
  
Enemies: Atlas and Ozpin's Organization has they are criminals but as well the Hunters School screwed her and her friends life up. Raven Branwen for the murder of her father.  
  
**BACKSTORY**  
  
Childhood (newborn - age 10): Serena was a small young girl born to a family of a warrior mother and a trader father and well it went how it would be expected beside helping the people on the farm she was train to be a warrior like her mother to an insane level where her close friend Damien was kinda confused and tried his best to drag her away from the training which in return he would get the shit kicked out of him by her mother. Her father when he got the chance spoiled her since she was his little girl and he got away with it since he was able to calm the raging bull of a temper that which her mother posses. But they were a happy man until a Grimm pack attack the Tuff village and some hunter who were after it Team STRQ and a few villagers who were also hunters fought them off that was until one of the members Raven killed her father to save her own life once Serena found out she vowed revenge on that woman and after the attack the families sent their children to Shade Academy to keep them safe since the Grimm attacks were become more frequent. And she went with her friends Damien, Uno and Chaz who all made a promise to change the world one step at a time.  
  
More will be added to the story)

-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v-^-^-v  
  
**NAME**  
  
Full name: Chaz Boyd  
  
Nickname(s) or Alias: Snatcher, The Artistic Loan Shark (Gang Lord of the West)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Species: Human  
  
Age: 23  
  
Birthday:   
  
Sexuality: Straight   
  
Country: Vacuo  
  
Town of birth: Tuff  
  
Currently lives: Unknown  
  
Relationship Status: Unknown   
  
**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE**  
  
Height: 6 Feet   
  
Weight: 190 Pounds  
  
Figure/build: Well toned body   
  
Hair color: Black  
  
Hairstyle: Unkept, Medium  
  
Facial Hairstyle: Stubble   
  
Eye color: Olive  
  
Tattoos: One of his team name on his thigh and symbols of his initial all over his body what looks his handwriting.  
  
Piercings: One gold piercing in his nose.  
  
Preferred style of clothing: Casual he wears a unbutton shirt with a t-shirt underneath it and shorts and flip flops. In battle he wears the outfit below.  
   
Frequently worn jewelry/accessories: Necklaces and a ring from his father.  
 

 

 **HEALTH**  
  
Any medication regularly taken: Take pills that help with anxiety   
  
**PERSONALITY**  
  
Personality: Out of the group he is technically the most normal has he acts like a uncle figure which conflicts with Damien serious personality but with it he is carefree and lacks energy to do anything beside paint or gambling when it comes to the gang he has the most respect has he is the more rational one between Uno and Serena bickering and Damien passing out every few minutes he the one the relays the information so basically the most normal since out of DUSC and the one to actually give the important information and answer the most difficult questions. Behind this normal facade is a crazed manic who enjoys fighting to a crazy degree and has been punished by Serena for his tendency to seek out to fight Grimm and if he doesn't kill them he keeps them viewing them has some form of art for giving him and his friends the powers to be also considered monster. Finding Grimm for him isn't hard since his tendency to cause mass panic when he is fighting brings them out pretty easy.  
  
Likes: Painting scenes from his hometown it helps him remember the good days with his team. He loves gambling has well since being is a loan shark money isn't an issue.  
  
Dislikes: Homosexual , and anyone from the White Fang beside those he has a huge distaste for needless(has is unprovoked) violence unless it for 3 thing Damien order, getting the money he is owned, anything that hurts his gangs.  
  
Fears/phobias: He is flat out terrified of dogs.   
  
Favorite color: Royal Yellow  
  
Hobbies: Painting and having a debate with Damien and goofying of with Uno  
  
Taste in music: Folk Music   
  
SKILLS  
  
Talents/skills: He is a skilled gambler winning a few underground tournaments. And he is a very accuracy with a spear since his family were spear fishermen and learned to use one from a young age.  
  
**EATING HABITS**  
  
Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore (Vegetarian): Omnivore  
  
Favorite food(s): Pizza and Gelato  
  
Favorite drink(s): Grape Fizz  
  
Disliked food(s): Watermelon  
  
Disliked drink(s): Vodka Cranberry

 **COMBAT**  
  
Peaceful or aggressive attitude: He is a usually a defensive fighter has his role on the team with his spear he uses has a way to help with defense on the team since he can use his range and accuracy to keep the back side safe and help the other with counterattacks.  
  
Fighting skills/techniques: Naginata/Sojustu.  
  
Special skills: He is one of the most skill Grimm fights in the world only rivaled by the top 10 Hunters/res in the world.  
  
Semblance: His original Semblance allows him to teleport to places that he write his initials. But his mutated one is the most deformed of the group has he can place limbs and control them at the places where his initials are so it allows him create limbs to punch or hold things with using this he covered his body in tattoos all with initials allowing him to have multiples arms to use in combat the issue is that he can feel all the pain of the other limbs and he can at the moment create only 30 limbs anymore he loses stamina quickly.  
  
Weapon of choice (if any): He carries two weapons has his Semblance allows him to use them both in tandem: His main weapons is that of a spear lanced with dust crystal and can be broken apart to create Roman Candle like cannon that can shoot the wind like bullets or be used with metal balls to be like actual bullets. The Nagimaki(his Great Grandfather Hunter Weapon) which he use rarely since their is no upgrades to it and is more of a last resort time weapon.

 

Weaknesses in combat: Since he more of the support on the team and loves to mainly toy with people one v one he has a hard time going for the kill.  
  
Strengths in combat: His speed and range allows him to get the shots he wants and escape.  
  
FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES  
  
**Parents names:**  
  
Are parents alive or dead: His mother has passed away when he was at Shade Academy.  
  
Friends: Damien, Uno and Serena  
  
Enemies: Atlas and Ozpin's Organization has they are criminals but as beside those the people who don't pay him back the loans and usual send his Enforcer to collect.  
**BACKSTORY**  
  
Childhood (newborn - age 10): Chaz unlike the rest of his kids who lived in Tuff he was one of the few who like Serena who family was tasked with protecting the village so he was trained at a young age to use a spear to keep Grimm away over a while he grew to love it and would hunt down Grimm for the fun of it which led to Ozpin scouts finding him and giving him the option to join Vale Academy but shockingly to everyone in the Village and the Scouts he declined stating the idea of being with people who he has no relationship with sounds dreadful and he rather stay with his family. The scouts left and told Ozpin who found this amusing and made sure to keep tabs on the young warrior. Chaz after getting injured from a Mole Crab was recused by Damien family who got him the medical treatment he need to survive and has they traveled back to the Village the injured boy became close friends with Uno and his older brother. And since he had to rest up at home he got into the antics the two brothers caused for everyone and eventually became good friends with Serena. During this time he gave the brothers some tips on combat and sparred with Serena to everyone surprise Uno was gifted at combat which concerned his parents since they never taught him anything but Damien was happy that his little brother was so good exclaiming to the group they would go to Shade under the name DUSC and help the world. Chaz scoffed at the idea but understood one thing seeing the issues with the world it needed to be changed and was the first person out of the 3 to agree to the idea soon after Serena and Uno followed suit and the group join Shade and became apart of the D-21 Incident.  
  
More will be added to the story)

I will get the first part of our story done has quick has possible

 


	2. Dawn in a Town called Tuff

This is my vision of Tuff has a town and small Village like community.

 {Whispers}

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwiv76z0yJDjAhVLbc0KHbMaB9AQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fprojects.propublica.org%2Fkilling-the-colorado%2Fstory%2Farizona-cotton-drought-crisis&psig=AOvVaw2Mt6kNAjyW-NnKGSgOzWSg&ust=1561962230424178)

 

 

~Hello is this damn thing on~

~You got to click the button bro I thought you were the smart one~

~Uno leave him alone for all we know he is just gonna pass out and stab himself in the eye~

~Wow how thoughtful of you Chaz how bout you get off your ass and help Serena out with finding the Gold~

~You got it Sargent Faggotatron~

~AHAHHAHAAAAHAHAHAH!!!~

~Give me a fucken reason why I shouldn't cut your head off and pluck you like a goddamn chicken Chaz~

~Damien if you do that I will suplex you into the Normad Bay and I will bust you two's skull in understand~

~Sure thing animal~

~Damien lets count how fast he dies 1...~

~UNO!!!!!!!!~

~2...~

~Hey can't a man tell a joke...?~

~3...~

~Yeah in Hell ya little shit!~

~AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH~  
  
~You hit him to hard~  
  
~So what Damien he deserved that~  
  
~Not saying he didn't but still..{god damn woman}~  
  
~Well you guys lets get this recording done~

~Yea well has you saw or heard I could't care less we are Team DUSC and we are a group of Criminals who are from this Village called Tuff~

~I'm Chaz Serena's partner and the Spearmen of the group~  
  
~I'm Serena the Muscle of the group and a Ox Fanus"  
  
~And I'm Damien the Leader and Partner and Brother of our Sharpshooter Uno"

~He is and idiot so anything you hear from him is gonna be either a joke or insult"  
  
~Serena please be nice to the boss brother~  
  
~Can you please stop calling me boss we been friends for 18 years hearing that is weird~  
  
~Well ya but I want to make sure you don't hit on me~  
  
~Serena when we get back please waterboard him~  
  
~Sure Damien beside he and Uno fucked up a drug deal a few days ago~  
  
~Your kidding~  
  
~Well ya see Uno saw it was a Fanus and made one to many joke and sudden she brought up girlfriend so we shot her out of annoyance~  
  
~Guys that isn't what your supposed to do for a drug deal~  
  
~Well we check her stuff and it was way to weak to get a good price on it so taking her out mean that gang is gone sooo worked out in the end~  
  
~True...still we could have killed her later and find out her distribution lanes in the ocean so we can get into Mistral~  
  
~What is that gonna accomplish we are basically setting up base in a place that the White Fang live~  
  
~Gives Uno something to conquer and play around with~  
  
~Well that childish idiot would leave me alone more~

~We know Serena~  
  
~If you know so well Chaz why don't you help me beat him up~  
  
~Don't want to get my hands dirty with your guys childish bullshit~  
  
~Coming from the guy who had a Orphanage burnt down since they didn't pay doesn't really mean much"  
  
~In my defense I got those kids into homes I'm not a child murder beside one of those kids works for us now and you spoil them~  
  
~I-IT'S N-Not my fault they are so cute~  
  
~Keep telling yourself that you just like spoiling kids~  
  
~Screw you Chaz~  
  
~Anytime works bab-AGHHHHHHH~  
  
~Thank you Serena now lets finish this I'm....zzzzzzz~  
  
~Fuck he fell asleep WAKE UP~  
  
~Huh!!! oh damn it...~

~When we get back we will get Umeko to check up on you~  
  
~Yea..good idea the sleeping is getting worst heheheh I thought of something dark~  
  
~What is it?~  
  
~Oh I was thinking one day I will get into a fist fight with Kenta and pass out~  
  
~Your a odd one Damien~  
  
~I know but hey that's me I guess well yea we are a Team and group of friends who goals will likely conflict with yours who ever found this and maybe just maybe you have the same issues has we do well beside that we are gonna tell you our story~

~Yes and our story is still going on by the time you find this either we have failed or we have completed our goal of worldwide rebirth~  
  
~Yes that is our dream if you still wish to hear then listen~  
  
~Hope you enjoy~  
  
~I don't care our member Akiko came up with the idea and the rest forced me to do so~  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (PS I am writing these characters has this to test my own skill has a writer has i wish to publish a book on my own hardship and how view things these characteristics are from what i seen my own eyes and life and I want this to be a small step into writing complex characters so if this go down hill I want to apologize in advance has my understanding of these is coming from a teen who has mistreated from groups of these people and a unnatural distaste for life irl i am a sweet guy but i want to tab into the darker subject in my life and pain that I have felt and try to convey so if this goes well and i can keep the character true to themselves and my own ideals of morality i will call this a success so i do hope you enjoy)


End file.
